Ain't No Other Man
by First Of The Year
Summary: "Con todo esto he sacado una conclusión y voy a decírtela y que te quede bien clarito cariño; eres solamente mío." Songfic. Crenny.


Tenía ganas de subir algo asi que subi **esto** ^^ Siempre tuve ganas de hacer un Crenny pero nunca lo hice e.e

Asi que aqui les dejo... mi intento de Crenny Dx

Me enamore de Tweek *-* No se, escribieron tantos fics sobre el que me termine obsecionando con él asakla e.e (No viene al caso, pero bueno (¿?)

Canción: **Cristina Aguilera - Ain't No Other Man. **

* * *

Mi nombre es Kenny McCormick y vivo en South Park. Siempre fui conocido como el chico que **no tiene preocupaciones**, el que le gusta salir de fiesta, acostarse con chicas a las cuales ni siquiera se molesta en saber el nombre ya que nunca le volverá a hablar en su puta vida. La verdad que nunca me molesto que me conocieran por todo eso, porque al fin y al cabo es verdad. Pero todo cambió _un día_, para ser mas preciso, en la escuela. Sin previo aviso, la directora interrumpió la clase con la excusa de que había un nuevo alumno. Recuerdo que Stan me había dado un codazo demasiado fuerte para que me despertara de mi pequeña siesta y cuando levante la vista y lo vi todo cambió... Alto, pelo **negro** igual que sus ojos, pálido y de cuerpo delgado, con un saco y un gorrito peruano azul. No tenia expresión alguna, parecía no importarle el hecho de que había entrado a otra escuela... a la mitad del año. ¿Su nombre? **Craig Tucker**.

_I had feelings from the start,_

_Couldn't stand to be apart._

_Something about you caught my eye,_

_Something moved me deep inside!_

Desde ese momento tuve una _sensación completamente d__esconocida_ para mi la cual no pude ignorar. **Cada vez que te veía**, las pocas veces que escuchaba tu voz grave, las veces que tus ojos completamente obscuros miraban los míos y me sonreías, en todos esos momentos aparecía la misma **sensación** en el estomago que tuve cuando te vi por primera vez. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te hablé. Solamente te dije "Hola" y tú me habías _sacado el dedo del medio_. Al principio me sentí ofendido pero después aprendí que tú le sacas el dedo a cualquiera o a cualquier cosa.

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.__  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

Al principio no sabía que demonios era lo que me pasaba, yo **nunca en mi vida** me había sentido así. Se lo había contado a Kyle y a Stan en busca de respuesta, aunque solamente se miraron al mismo tiempo y ambos me dijeron que _no sabían_ que era lo que me pasaba. ¡Malditos mentirosos, ellos si sabían! ¡Se habían sonrojado cuando se miraron y eso lo demuestra! Se lo había contado a mi madre, la que se supone que sabe de estas cosas, pero en vez de ayudarme solamente **me ignoró.** También se lo conté a mi hermano el cual tampoco me ayudo en nada el muy maldito ¡Es más, _se rió en mi cara_! y Karen... bueno, ella es muy chiquita todavía para saber de estas cosas. En serio, si yo no sabia lo que me pasaba mucho menos ella iba a saber. Aunque se lo conté, sabiendo que no iba a perder nada con** intentarlo**. Cuando se lo conté solamente rodó los ojos y se fue, murmurando un "idiota", dejándome completamente solo y. No lo entendía... simplemente no tenía sentido!

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man its true  
Ain't no other man but you._

¡**Maldita seas** Tucker! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me vuelve loco? No se si es tu indiferencia hacia todo o el hecho de que no me prestes la misma atención que le prestas a Tweek. Puede ser el hecho de que todos piensen que eres _igual a mí_ en cuanto a fiestas y chicas. Nunca me había pasado con ninguna de las chicas con las que me he acostado ni con otra persona.

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!_

Hasta que **por fin lo entendí**. Y no fue gracias a nadie, yo solito lo descubrí. Un día, como no sabia que hacer me puse a mirar la televisión, busque algo entretenido para ver hasta que una telenovela me llamó la atención. Justo en ese episodio un alumno de intercambio llega a la escuela de la chica antisocial, la cual _empieza a sentir algo_ por este chico. En un momento pensé que era solamente una puta _coincidencia_, pero después de meditarlo un poco (dos horas) pude saber que me pasaba. **Estaba enamorado de Craig Tucker**. Me costó un huevo admitir que estaba enamorado, no por el hecho de que sea de un chico, sino por el hacho de que era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía algo así por otra persona.

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

No hay nadie que pueda superarte en ningún aspecto. Eres el más _**sexy**_ de toda la escuela, por supuesto que después de mí. Eres _**fuerte**_, lo has demostrado perfectamente en las clases de educación física y en las mil y una peleas que te has metido con chicos mucho más grandes que ti. Eres _**inteligente y profundo**_ (aunque casi nunca lo demuestras) recuerdo cuando leíste tu poema en la clase de Lengua. El mismo poema que había robado más de un suspiro por parte de las chicas de la clase (e incluso de la maestra. Ugh, que asco) Cuando terminaste de leer el poema te miré y te alcé una ceja y te sonreí burlón y tú solamente _me sacaste el dedo del medio_... por **milésima vez**. Con todo esto he sacado una conclusión y voy a decírtela y que te quede bien clarito cariño; _**eres solamente mío.**_

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test._

* * *

Carajo, nunca me sale nada bien -.-"

La verdad que me pudo haber salido mejor :l pero buem T-T

No les voy a pedir que dejen Rewiews porque ni yo misma me lo dejaria ¬¬

Es todo por ahora! :D

**Emy.~**


End file.
